The invention relates generally to communications over a Universal Serial Bus (USB), and more particularly to USB 2.0 high-speed communications. More specifically, the present invention is directed to methods and systems for extending the functionality of an embedded USB transceiver interface to handle threshold shift of a USB 2.0 bus during high-speed chirp.